


I Am Also A We

by awkwardpawrubs



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardpawrubs/pseuds/awkwardpawrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sensates are being hunted by Decima Technologies for genetic research. The Cluster of 8 Sensates must band together in order to survive. But in a war, losses are inevitable. Will the Cluster remain unchanged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Also A We

**Author's Note:**

> I binged watch Sense8, this fic was inevitable.  
> To all those who are unaware of the concept, Sensates Cluster refers to a group of 8 people from different parts of the world who are mentally and emotionally linked to one another. It is a state of extended consciousness where they can access each other's skills and knowledge. Sensates can communicate with each other, appear to each other (since they are extensions of one's consciousness) but other people cannot see them/communicate with them the same way.  
> I really hope the concept is easy to grasp within the fic.

_KaWeDe, Berlin. 1730 GMT_

 

"Hey Sweetie"

 

Shaw whipped around at the sing-song voice to spot Root leaning over the counter, grinning at her. She hurried to shoo away her customer, throwing in a couple of free eyeliners and flashing a practiced smile at her. As soon as the lady was gone, Shaw bit out "What are you doing here Root?"

 

"Can't a couple of gals catch up?" Root drawled as she sidled up next to Shaw, who by now was partially hidden by the water cooler. After the last time her floor manager caught her arguing with a mannequin and forced her to take a day off, Shaw had learnt her lesson.

 

She sipped her glass of water as she stared Root down. "Somebody is hunting us down. We still don't know where Decima is keeping Harold captive. And John is god knows where playing Bourne. So no, we don't have time to play catch up".

 

Root pouted. Shaw would never understand how a grown-ass woman could pull off the look as well as Root. "Where are you anyway?"

 

"On a plane to London" Root replied, idly straightening the employee's name tag on Shaw's chest.

 

Shaw had taken her time to wrap her head around the idea that her consciousness was connected to seven other people around the globe. Had revolted at the idea of sharing her personal space, so utterly sacred to her, with seven strangers. But being hunted by an evil corporation with never-ending resources at its disposal had a way of bonding unlikely souls together. She had come to accept her cluster of sensates as a family as soon as she began to discard her old notions of what is real and unreal, of what is human and not. So while Root was physically present on a plane to London, she was also at the very moment standing there with Shaw, breathing the same air as her, being stressed by the noise of the bustling store.

 

"Did Harold tell you to?" she asked, swatting Root's hand away and furiously checking if anybody was watching her. Nobody could see Root and she could here Root's words only inside her head, but people could definitely see Shaw talking to thin hair and swatting at non-existent mosquitoes.

 

Root tilted her face, Shaw guessed she was listening to Harold. "He's with me. But he's in pain. And he tells me he may be compromised." Shaw felt the annoying tingle up her spine. "Do you even have a plan Root?"

 

"Ernest Thornhill. I'm supposed to look for an Ernest Thornhill" Root answered gravely. As much as Root's perky psycho persona annoyed Shaw, she hated it even more when Root slipped into what she had dubbed 'the eeyore mode'. "Do you have your posse of nerds with you for backup?"

 

With a demure smile Root stepped closer. "Are you concerned about my safety Sameen?" Shaw huffed at that and tried to put distance between them, but Root placed a hand at her hip to still her in place. "I am just concerned about the mission if your _plan_ is to kamikaze into a Decima fortress with nothing but a laptop." She looked down pointedly at Root's fingers tapping a pattern at her hips (a hacker's tell. Root could never quite keep her hands still). Root simply smiled (her eyes slightly glazed and flickering with something Shaw couldn't completely put a name to) as she raised one hand to brush the hair out of Shaw's face.

 

"Try not to kill anyone while I am busy Sameen" Shaw watched Root lower her head, felt the brush of soft lips across her right cheek, before the feeling and Root along with it, were gone.

* * *

_Onboard BA026 HKG-LHR. 1735 GMT_

 

Root sighed as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the seat.

 

"Are you sure?" John's deep steady voice pulled her back.

 

"As sure as you are" she returned. Root caught the deepening frown on John's face before he answered. "If Carter's intel is correct and Dominic is indeed in collusion with Decima, then this is my only chance to get answers from Dominic before he vanishes without a trail again."

 

Root's eyes followed his to the derelict building that was once the Abbey of Thelema. The fading sunlight left the stone building covered in long shadows and Root shivered lightly at the steadily cooling evening air of Sicily.

 

She turned in her seat. "Whoever the players involved, I don't think Harold can take it much longer." John nodded curtly before looking at Harold beside him. Harold looked paler than usual, sweat beaded upon his forehead. "We're coming for you Harold, you need to hold on just a while longer".

 

Despite his obvious pain, Harold smiled. "I trust you will find me" he laboured with the words. "Greer is travelling. I can't tell to where yet. He's put himself under, and I can't contact him while he's unconscious. But the blonde operative who caught up with Fusco, Martine Rousseau, is with him."

 

"Anything more on Thornhill?" Root asked as the seatbelt signs came on and the captain announced their imminent arrival at Heathrow.

 

"It was mystery to my cluster" Harold answered. "But Nathan had found him. And I believe Greer learnt it from him before he murdered Nathan."

 

Root startled as she heard the screech of tires in the background. "Time for some more answers then" John paused before he added "Stay safe Root".

* * *

 

_Outside Terminal 5, Heathrow. 1815 GMT_

 

It didn't take Root long to spot a shiny red Porsche 911 Turbo waiting for her outside the terminal.

 

"Woah girl, nice ride!" Harper whistled as she took in the sight of the car. Root smirked as she signed the required documents and took the keys to the car from the company salesman. She opened the car door on her side before Fusco reminded her "Right-hand drive cocoapuffs!"

 

As he took the wheel, Harper leaned in between the front seats. "You smell Lionel. I heard there's a drought in California, didn't guess it was this bad" she wrinkled her nose.

 

"I am coaching my son's baseball league. Big game this weekend" he answered easily before addressing Root. "So what you just gonna show up there and knock at the front door?"

 

"Ummm yeah almost" Fusco looked at her like she was crazy, which if Root was honest, was how he always looked at her. "Harper's on the tube right now getting me access codes and then I should have my ID right here" she shook her phone. "How fast can you get us there?"

 

Fusco grinned as he put the Porsche in sixth gear and the car lurched forward.

* * *

 

_London Underground. 1830 GMT_

 

Harper spotted her man as the carriage doors slid open at Dalston. She wound her way surreptitiously between the passengers till she was standing next to the greying man, immersed in reading his evening paper.

 

"Gary Clayton, that's the janitor" Root whispered (unnecessarily) and Harper had to roll her eyes. "Clone his phone. That should get us through the front doors."

 

Harper shoved her away lightly before muttering under her breath "Not my first time Root. Stop breathing down my neck."

 

"Well then, faster please. I'm chugging the car away. Lionel thinks he can tweak the car's fuel line which will cause the engine to smoke up. That should be enough distraction for me to bypass security at the gate."

 

Harper nodded and waited for the doors to open again at Hoxton and the rush of passengers before she made her move, smoothly swiping his phone and wallet, before turning with the crowd and barely stepping off the carriage as the doors closed behind her.

 

"Did you one better" Harper sang gleefully as she cloned the phone and stepped up next to Root. Root smiled at the guard as she fished out her phone and opened up the file Harper had sent her.

 

"173655" Root punched in the code and for a heartbeat she thought the glass doors won't slide open. But then they did and Root stepped through with a sigh of relief.

 

"Do you know where they're keeping Thornhill?" Fusco asked as they sped down the corridor.

 

"I'm not the Wizard of Oz Lionel, this is as far as their networks can be accessed from the outside. Our best bet would be to get to the central servers and access the files directly from there" she explained. "The problem though..."

 

"...we have no idea where that is" Harper completed her sentence as the three stood and gaped at the ceiling of the several storey high giant of a dome that they were inside of.

* * *

 

_Inside Decima Technologies London office. 1855 GMT_

 

"I can help with that" Zoe sauntered over with a smirk. "Getting out information from people that they don't want to share is kinda my job".

 

"No scandals to swipe under the rug in Washington today Morgan?" Harper quipped as Zoe grabbed  the handles of a mail cart and whisked it down the passage way before someone came looking for it

 

"Nothing as exciting as breaking into the fortress of the very corporation that wants to lobotomize us." Zoe answered wryly.

 

Root, Harper and Fusco watched in awe as Zoe found an unsuspecting lab technician in the break room and easily got him talking. "I'm new here, probably why I haven't seen you around?" she asked coyly. The young man stuttered "Yeah possibly but also just that lab work keeps me busy. I hardly ever get time to grab a cup of coffee. Plus you can't take food or drinks inside the lab. And all of us just want phase 2 to get off the ground already and so no one reeeeally leaves their station." Root put on her kindest smile and the young man stopped talking, gulping his hot coffee.

 

"Wow your work is really important. That must feel great. Me on the other hand" she waved her hands at the mail cart. "I should get back to delivering these" She smiled sweetly once more before turning on her heels. "Maybe I'll have some packages to drop off for you sometime". The man grinned and nodded his headed. "I could sneak you in and show you my work station".

 

Root smiled coyly before asking the relevant question "Oh umm there's a package for Conan in the IT department. Do you know where the server room is?"

 

"Sixth Floor. West Wing. You can take the elevators from the end of the corridor" he said stepping out and pointing down the corridor.

 

"I'll see you around" Zoe winked at Root and she pushed the cart to the elevators.

* * *

 

_Server Room, Decima Technologies. 1910 GMT._

 

Root stepped off the elevator and spotted two armed guards outside the lone door at the end of the long corridor. Even with the mail cart, she could see the guards had realized she didn't belong anywhere on the sixth floor.

 

"Maybe this is a bad time to ask Root" Harper muttered as Root began to push the mail cart forward. "But have you planned an exit strategy?"

 

Before Root could answer Harold spoke up "Wait for the firealarms to go off before you take down the guards. That'll slow down their response time. You'll have exactly 9 minutes before you have to leave. Take the stairs down to the basement level. The first of the firetrucks would have arrived on spot. That's your getaway vehicle."

 

"Who's gonna start the fire?" She asked, obvious confusion clouded her face. "We have someone working on our side, inside Decima technologies" Harold replied, mysterious as ever.

 

"How do you plan on taking down two armed guards twice your size before they gun you down?" Fusco voiced her more pertinent problem.

 

"Just two?" Shaw asked cockily, just as the fire alarms went off and she broke into a run. She flew through the air landing a punch on the first guy sending him crashing backwards into the second. Before either could regain their footing, she had one of them in a chokehold before grabbing his firearm and shooting the other in the knee. With a final blow from the back of the rifle to each of their heads, she stood up and dusted herself.

 

"My hero" Root winked at Shaw as she entered the server room. The two techies inside were a lot less work and Root settled in front of a computer immediately.

 

"8 minutes and counting" Zoe informed her. Root got to work. Hacking was her forte, she might have needed to tap into the skills of her other clustermates to get this far, but this right here, hunting for files hidden deep inside that nobody wanted found, was child's play for Root. The silent hum of the giant servers soothed her frayed nerves as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

 

The beeping sounds alerted her that she'd found the relevant files.

 

"I have bad news and I have worse news" she said as she inserted a thumb drive to copy files.

 

"What's the bad news?" Shaw asked as she came to stand over Root's shoulder. "The only location that comes up in connection with Ernest Thornhill is Mumbai. There's nothing here in this facility, except for regular packages that are sent out to Mumbai."

 

"Meaning all this was for nought?" Fusco huffed, throwing up his hands.

 

"What's the worse news now?" Harper asked cautiously.

 

"There's a company inventory for two charter planes, one to Berlin and one to Barcelona. I'm guessing that's two teams on ground for Shaw and Tomas"

 

Harold's worried voice made her look up from the screen in front of her. "Greer's in a car. He has woken up. And he's on route to KaDeWe."

 

Root let the implication of those words wash over, stupefied by what it meant. It was Shaw's strong, warm hands on her shoulders that roused her out of her stupor. "You have just over a minute Root. Grab that thumb drive and get out of here."

 

"But Sameen..." the words died on her lips as she turned fully to look at Shaw. They didn't need words to communicate, their bond was stronger than that. She saw the steely resolution in Shaw's eyes and nodded. She grabbed Shaw's arm before Shaw could leave, "You promised me a Someday, Sameen".

 

Shaw squeezed her hand before unclasping it from her arm. "Someday Root. For now I have a date with a blonde bitch".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Carter and Tomas appear in next chapter!  
> It's been long since I've written anything more than a drabble. If there were parts that weren't understandable or just don't seem to fit, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
